


Frenemies

by louislovesharry28



Category: The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (TV) RPF, user8383737249
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharry28/pseuds/louislovesharry28
Summary: User8383737249 expressed their love for the one and only, Jimmy Fallon, their enemy. What happens when Jimmy sees it? How will he react? What is User8383737249 going to do?
Relationships: jimmy fallon & user8383737249
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Frenemies

*FLASHBACK*

2 years ago...

"Jimmy! Where did you put my jacket?" User8383737249 says angrily. "I know you put it somewhere, so stop messing with me and just give it to me!" 

A minute later, Jimmy strolls out of the kitchen, sandwich in one hand, and phone in the other. "Why are you still asking me?? I didn't take your jacket!" Jimmy exclaims, now furious that User would blame him for something so disrespectful. 

"You're the only person in this house Jimmy, other than me, so give me the jacket, i'm serious! I have an interview in an hour!" User8383737249 yells, now extremely aggravated. 

"Why do you keep blaming me for this stuff? Yesterday it was your shoes, now your jacket? I can't take any of this anymore, I really can't." Jimmy says, now over the top angered at User. 

"What do you mean you can't take it anymore..." 

"I mean i can't! We're over!" Jimmy yells and quickly storms out of the house, slamming the door. 

"I can't believe he did that...w-we're over...just like that? It's been three years...I was about to propose.." User8383737249 says softly, a slow stream of tears falling down their face.

And just like that, it's all over..


End file.
